The Way You Look Tonight
by MatteaAM
Summary: Song!fic to Tony Bennett's 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Jibbs/drabble. Repost.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - I have already stated that my mind works in mysterious ways. Therefore, I shall not bore you with the story of how this little piece of fluff came to be.  
>The last re-post. One of my favourite songs.<p>

**SONG INFO** - _The Way You Look Tonight_. Was sang by a lot of great people, but I had Tony Bennett specifically in mind - and in Windows Media Player - when writing this little piece of fluff. If that doesn't work for you, you can go with Frank Sinatra, Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, Michael Bublé, or Fred Astaire himself. However, I urge you to listen to the song while reading. And _listen to the lyrics_. :)

Okay, over and out.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT<strong>

_- There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
><em> And the way you look tonight -<em>**  
><strong>

Silence. Silence was one of his best friends. He was known for not saying much. Ever. He was all about silence. He could be silent for hours on end. He expressed himself differently. She loved that silence. There was no need for small talk between them. Never was. She knew all she needed to know without him saying a word.

That Friday evening was no different. She was sitting on one end of her sofa, reading glasses perched on her nose, case report in one hand, tumbler with the amber liquid in the other. He was sitting on the other end, bourbon in hand; look lost somewhere in the distance, silent as always.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to her desk, putting the glass on it. She looked at him, half surprised, eyebrow arched. He said nothing, but looked at her for a long moment. She wondered for a while what was going on in that head of his, before returning her gaze back to the file in hand.

He slowly walked to her CD player and rummaged there for a while. Soon, he found a CD he was looking for, put it in and, after a while of squinting at the player, pressed the right button.

At the first note, her head shot up, her eyes wide. A small graced his lips. He walked to her and gently took the glass and the file from her hands, and then offered her his right hand. She looked at the hand for a couple of moments before looking into his eyes. His smile broadened; he loved it when she was confused. Finally, she put her left hand into his right one and stood up. He pulled her close to him taking the glasses off of her nose and throwing them carelessly back on the sofa. His hand found its way to her back, hugging her and standing so close she could feel his breath on her face. The shock was still written all over her features.

He smiled again.

"You work too much," – he whispered to her ear, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. She moved her head back, eyebrows up, as if to say something that might have had the words _pot, kettle_ and _black_ in it, but she didn't get the chance to utter a word, as he swirled them around. He tried hard not to laugh at her face. He loved surprising her.

The truth was, he kept thinking as he swirled them around the room, they _both_ worked too much. And as much as he loved sitting with her in silence in those rare moments they could steal just for themselves, tonight just wasn't cutting it. His head was full of the images of the case they had just closed, and the silence did nothing to diminish it.

He spun her out and back in, smiling at the memory of dancing to this same song in a different city, different country, different continent. A different life. He knew she remembered too, if judging by the distance in her eyes and smile on her lips.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that had overwhelmed him when they had danced to that song for the first time; he still remembered how the words had made an impact on him. How they still do.

He pressed a kiss to her soft cheek, pulling her just a little closer and hearing her sigh. He would give anything to have this moment last forever. _Her_, so close, so happy, so perfect. God, he loved her. The idea hit him like a speeding train every time he dared to think about it. He moved his mouth to her ear and pressed a soft kiss just below it, his hand tightening its hold on her ever so slightly.

"'_Cause I, I love you...just the way you look tonight_," – he sang quietly to her ear along the music.

First, she could feel the goose bumps breaking on her skin as he kissed her below the ear. Then she felt tears forming in her eyes as he sang quietly. She was very well aware that was the closest she was going to get to hearing him actually say it, but she was perfectly happy with it.

As the song came to its end, she moved her face back and framed his with both of her hands, kissing him fully on the lips. He smiled, returning the kiss and deepening it after a while.

The couple stood in the middle of the room; hugged, kissing. No words were needed.

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>- THE END -<strong>


End file.
